A New Brother
by YakuKikyo
Summary: Young Elliot has always loved his family, so of course when he learns he'll have a new sibling he's very happy about it. He didn't know just how twisted his new sibling Vincent just is.


This has been without any beta reader (but if some of you is willing to feel free to ask me) so please forgive me for the mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue.

This has been done in November 2010. I hadn't uploaded for so long because I was hoping that my beta reader would show up, but since she didn't... I decided I just waited long enough. So of course, now seeing what has happened in the manga there are some errors here, but please just ignore it. I didn't know about it back then.

I had done this as a request (the person has already read it though, lol). She wanted me to write something about young Elliot, but seeing just how young Elliot was with the flashbacks of Gil arriving in the Nightray estate, I thought he'd be like a baby when Vincent arrived, so I made him older than he should on purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Brother<strong>

As the heir of the Nightray family, he had been taken in charge by different teachers as long as he could remember. Despite having older brothers, for some reasons, their father had chosen him. But back then, he was completely oblivious of it; back then, all that mattered was that he was surrounded by adults and had no one to play with.

It really bothered him, but he never complained, as long as his siblings were with him it was alright. Humming lightly, he let his eyes wander through the huge window to the well-kept garden; he wanted to go outside and play, the last time he had been able to convince Fred to play with him. Though, their father had lectured him when he had learned he had skipped the geography lesson.

_I wonder when it'll snow._

-Master ? Master Elliot ? I know History may be boring for a child of your age, but could you please stop looking at the window so obviously ? pleaded an annoyed voice.

Cut out from his thoughts, he locked his gaze on the open book in front of him again. The Tragedy of Sablier… The favorite topic of this teacher it seemed. He regularly came back to it and asked him questions about things he hadn't even seen during the lessons. How could he know more about Sablier than books ? He wasn't a fortune teller or something !

-So, Master Elliot, could you please tell me how Glen Baskerville was able to overtake Sablier without finding any resistance ? Before Jack Vessalius arrived I mean.

The young child frowned.

_How could I know ?_

His eyes were focused on the old book, as if an answer could actually pop out of it, but rapidly, his concentration became annoyance, his eyebrows narrowing in frustration. In any case, his teacher seemed to understand his pupil's patience was running out. He let out a long sigh, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with a white tissue, announcing the lesson was over for the day (however, he had to think for an answer for the next day). Eliot nodded quickly, before running out of the library. It was almost time for dinner and he had been inside the whole day. Even if it was for like 10 minutes, he wanted, **needed** to go outside.

Luckily, he didn't meet any maids who would have surely scolded him if they had seen him running inside, and as for his siblings, Claude and Ernest were currently on travel, Vanessa was surely with their mother and Fred had to be with father. In other words : no trouble in sight.

As he arrived at the wooden front door – a little out of breath - he stood up on his toes tips and put all his weight on the heavy door. A proud smile appeared on his face when he succeeded (not that long ago, he wasn't able to open it on his own, the door being too heavy for his small frame).

The sky was heavily clouded, a unique mix of blue and gray. The trees and some bushes were already losing their leaves, the flowers being in a pitiful state. A rather depression view some would say, but it happened every year anyway, and the young heir didn't really care about the landscape either. He made a few steps in the cold garden, a strong wind piercing through his light clothes.

Okay, he should have put at least a coat before going outside. He was turning around – ready to search for a coat - when an unfamiliar sound reached his ears. A sort of…sucking wind ? Confused, he turned back, just in time to see a sort of round black hole and a small child getting kicked out of it, and pathetically landing on the moist ground. A few seconds later, the round hole decreased and eventually disappeared, only leaving a blond boy in blood coated clothes. Paralyzed, he looked at the unconscious boy just at a few feet away from him with wide shocked eyes. His brain and body not working anymore.

_Just… Just what has happened ?_

He nearly jumped when a large hand abruptly landed on his shoulder. He lifted his head, blinking, and saw the old gardener, with his ever long beard. He seemed…scared…

-You should go inside, young heir, he whispered.

He gently pushed his youngest master to the front door, before hesitantly approaching the intruder. Elliot would have loved to know what was going to happen next, but he heard his name being called from the inside. Unhappy, he still replied loudly and went back inside, soon colliding into Fred.

-There you are, Elly, I've been searching for you for five minutes.

With a chuckle, his brother patted his head, before looking outside, the huge windows giving him full sight of the gardener and the small child. His smile disappeared, his gentle gaze turning into confusion and worry, and he softly pushed his younger brother aside, heading for the front door. A good opportunity for the young boy to appease his curiosity, but before Eliot could take the slightest decision, a young maid grabbed his hand and leaded him to the dining room, simply telling him his father was becoming impatient (he took back what he had said earlier, people definitely seemed to love to interfere with him today !).

A short black goatee, dark hair plastered behind with one single wayward strand of hair on his forehead, a serious – almost dangerous – gaze and an emaciated face, that was how Elliot had always seen his father. He made the few footsteps separating him from his father, bowed lightly and climbed on the high chair next to him.

A short silence took place, the light brown haired boy patiently waiting and casting a glance to his father from time to time. After almost five minutes, the black haired man spoke :

-Why isn't your brother with you ?

-He's with the boy who came out of a hole.

-A hole ? (he raised an eyebrow)

-Yes, it was huuuuuge like this, he explained, mimicking a round hole with his arms, and he came out of it. And then it just disappeared. I didn't know what to do. Then the gardener arrived. I didn't want to go inside, but I heard Fred, so I went inside and then-

-I understood, cut the father with a slight amusement to the growing excitement of his son.

He snapped his fingers and not even a second afterward, several servants and maids entered the room and laid different dished in front of them. Then, without a word two servants stayed in one of the corner of the room, while the others silently left the room.

The two males started eating, not a single word coming from the younger of the two while his respected father was informing him about the Rainsworth family : how to treat, how to speak, how to act, what to avoid, what to say, a whole report about each members, every of them being different. Some may think that teaching those things to such a young child was hopeless, but Duke Nightray didn't agree, it was well-known that children learned faster when they were young. Therefore, at each meal, he required his youngest son's presence, always focusing on one single family per meal - with always new or changed information - people weren't static being afterwards. He could have sent his other sons or servants for that task, but none of them were dukes, none of them could know what it was and what it meant, which was exactly why it was him and only him who could teach him it. He would eventually take him with him from time to time, but for now, he did admit his son was a little too young.

It was only when the servants were putting the empty plates aside that the missing sibling entered the room. He apologized to their father, seemingly tired, and explained the reason of his absence before lazily sitting on the other side of their father. With a sigh of relief, he ran his fingers through his hair, eyes closed, before opening them and locking his gaze on his youngest brother.

-Elliot, what has happened ? Where does that boy come from ? Why was he covered in blood ?

-I don't know, he came out of a round hole.

The older sibling narrowed his eyes, before putting his right hand on his forehead, half covering his right eye, as if he had a head ache.

-Elly, I'm tired ! I don't have time for this. Just tell the truth ! I won't scold you, he assured.

-But it's true, the child pouted, he came out of a floating black hole !

-Elliot, don't be ridiculous ! Those kind of things don't exist ! – he shook his head – I swear…did you ask Maria to read you the new Holy Night ? You should know story books don't tell the truth !

-I'm not lying ! I saw it !

While the argument between his sons kept growing, Duke Nightray was peacefully drinking his last glass of wine, not feeling the slightest concerned. Except for serious matters, he let the scolding to his wife or his older sons. Moreover, he felt more amused by the whole situation than anything else. It wasn't the first child losing conscious near their mansion, he would simply put him in the orphanage he had created, like the others. Except that…

-…-I even saw him in my dreams !

It took all the senses of the man for not letting the glass slip through his fingers at those words. At the first word he spoke, his sons immediately went quiet – the argument was over – and Elliot assured it was true. He had seen some children in his dreams - alive children - and he was pretty sure he was one of them. He clearly remembered him because of his strange eyes, one gold, one red. Well, it was true he hadn't seen his eyes yet, but the hair cut and the clothes were exactly the same !

Teeth closed tightly, the duke stood up and, his arms behind his back, walked to the window, looking through the dark night without really seeing. Behind him, his sons were casting glances to each others, not understanding what was going on, especially Eliot.

_Have I said something wrong ?_

Time seemed to pass awfully slowly and the nervousness was devouring the young heir from the inside. He didn't think he had done or said anything that wrong, but his father was acting weirdly, he had never seen him like that before. And the few glances he gave to his brother wasn't reassuring him the least. He seemed confused and slightly nervous as well. Even the servants were obviously uneased by the awkward atmosphere in the room. All he could do was watching at the tall back of his father, his right hand holding his left hand tight behind his back. Whatever his father was thinking about, it didn't have to be pleasant.

It was only after what felt like an eternity that Duke Nightray finally spoke, still facing the window :

-Peter, if it hasn't been done yet, feed the child, make him take a bath and give him new clothes. I want to see him in my office as soon as it is done.

-Father ?

Fred was stomached, something was definitely weird about the whole situation, his father had never met the orphans they'd found before. What was different about this one ?

The so-called Peter, a thirty year old red haired servant, bowed deeply before going out of the room to accomplish his task, leaving only one servant in the room.

-Your brothers will surely come back tonight, the black haired man started (he definitely had taken a liking to the window), Fred, I want you to welcome them. Elliot, you can go for your last lesson. Be sure not to disappoint me !

The child nodded, despite knowing his father wouldn't see it and left the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he heard the voice of his brother rising. However, he wasn't going to spy on them, he better had to hurry up or else he would be late, and the dance teacher wasn't exactly the nicest one.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Vanessa were comfortably leaning against their sick mother. She usually stayed in bed the whole day and just listened to her children, always a gentle smile across her face, but that night she was feeling well enough to read Holy Knight out loud. Vanessa had never been too much into books in general, but hearing the soothing voice of their mother was worth it. Her younger brother, on the other side of their mother, seemed perfectly contented, as if there wasn't any better place in the world. Which wasn't surprising, from all the Nightray siblings, he was the one who had had the less time with their mother. She fell ill not long after his birth. And even if his siblings and servants were looking after him, it'd never replace the love of a mother.<p>

Yes, nothing could have been more perfect, but happiness always had to end and a maid interrupted Lady Nightray right in the middle of an important fight, to Elliot's biggest displeasure.

-My deepest apology mistress, but master Nightray wishes to see everyone in the saloon right away.

Smile never fading, Lady Nightray closed the book and asked her youngest children to help her to get up. The maid, letting the children take care of their mother, silently followed them through long corridors, keeping an eye on her sick mistress. The mansion was huge and she was unsure if the ill woman would be able to arrive to the saloon (she could seem perfectly fine and then the second after feeling dizzy).

Her worries were useless though, even if it took awfully long, they eventually arrived at the room. Claude and Ernest were indeed back and Elliot run towards them as soon as he saw them. Ernest took him in his arms, asking him if the young heir had learned well, which the teasingly called heir agreed, getting his hair ruffled by Claude. Finally on his feet again, he saw his sister reaching towards their mother to sit on her lap. No, not this time ! It was his turn ! A small fight started between the two, both of them letting out small gasps from time to time. This was nothing new to the Nightray members who looked at the dominance fight with amusement.

Eventually, Elliot was able to win and victoriously sat on his mother's lap. He got a kiss and a gentle pat on his head as a reward; the shining smile on the child's face couldn't have been brighter. Growling lightly, Vanessa sat on the floor and laid her back against the woman's leg. She started pouting and gave small kicks to the table in front of her.

The voice of Duke Nightray could be heard in the room next to them. It looked like he had decided to give - whatever news he had - to the servants and maids first, before taking the time to talk with his family. All they had to do was to wait. Claude and Fred sat in the sofa, while Ernest decided to stand, his back slightly leaning against the cold window behind the sofa.

They didn't have to wait for long, soon enough a loud noise of several footsteps could be heard and the door linking the two rooms opened, letting appear the master of the house. His face was serious and it was obvious he wasn't going to take "no" as an answer to whatever he would say. He crossed the gaze of each member, taking his time and being sure to have their attention.

-From today on, the child's name is Vincent Nightray !

-Father ? exclaimed the three oldest brother in unison.

Those sitting stood up, not believing their ears. Vanessa and Lady Nightray didn't have any reactions, not that it would have count anyway, Elliot, however, felt confused. Why had that blond child the same name as him ?

-Father, you haven't really adopted that orphan, have you ? asked Ernest.

His eyes narrowed, he had a half smile on his face, one of those fake smile which just begged to get reassured, as if it just had been a bad joke.

-The reputation of the Nightray is already low, Father, what do you think the other families will think of us if they learn we adopted a peasant ? added Claude.

-Father, please, don't tell me you took this decision just because Eliot saw him in his dreams ? That's ridiculous ! ended Fred.

On the opposite, Eliot was enchanted. Once he remembered what the word "adopted" meant, his eyes were sparkling.

_A new brother !_

It was great ! And yet… It was his siblings who brought him happiness, so why did his older brothers seem so unsatisfied by these news ? He would finally have someone to play with ! There was Vanessa of course, but she rather preferred staying with their mother and except their regular fights, they never really played together. But now things would change !

-I've already given the orders to the servants, but Fred, Claude and Ernest, I also want you to search for Vincent's brother. His name is Gilbert, it's a young boy a little older than Vanessa with golden eyes and black wavy hair. He has a scare on his back and he must have come "out of nowhere". Once found, bring him here, he'll become one of your brothers too ! the duke ordered, ignoring all the complaints he was receiving.

-Two orphans ? Father, this joke is going too far.

The black haired man glared at his eldest son for a few seconds – which effectively silenced his eldest sons - before leaving the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Eliot was humming happily, balancing his hand Claude was holding. After the reunion, Ernest and Fred had decided to help their mother to go back upstairs, taking the opportunity to talk to her and try to make her speak to their father. This was just outrageous !<p>

_A new brother ! A new brother ! A new…brother ?_

Suddenly confused, Eliot stopped, which made his brother stopped too.

-Claude, "adopted" means being a sibling no ? he asked, confused.

The man looked down gently.

-It's a way to see it, yes…

-Then it means we have the same parents ?

Claude's eyes widened a little of surprise, he hadn't been expecting this.

-No, Elly, he's just your brother on paper. That apart, he's a simple stranger.

The young heir narrowed his eyes in concentration. Brother on paper ? That simple concept was too hard to understand for his young age. What did it mean ? And…he was his brother now, no ? So, he couldn't be a stranger, right ? Seeing his young brother's confusion, the older kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.

-It doesn't matter, Elly. Just do me a favor. Stay away from him, his presence is dirtying our name enough.

The light brown haired boy tilted his head to the side and replied innocently :

-But Claude, he can't be dirty ! He just took a bath ! He must smell good !

After his surprise passed, the older brother chuckled and gently ruffled his brother's hair, touched by his innocence.

-No one can beat you, hu ? – the concerned boy nodded, a proud smile on his face – But I think I'm still strong enough to put you to bed, he teased, smiling.

With a giggle, Elliot tried to run away, but he didn't make a step that his brother's arms were already around his waist. Lifted in the air, he still tried to protest; unluckily, his brother knew all his tricks and didn't fall for any of them (like for example, when Eliot faked he was falling or he was hurt). And it's with a great deception that the young heir saw the door of his bedroom getting opened and Claude laying him on his bed. He asked him if he wanted him to call a maid to help him to change into his night clothes, but the young child refused (he'd never really liked those kind of treatments). After a good night hug Elliot always insisted on, the man left the bedroom, a soft smile still on his lips.

The young heir, his favorite toy in his arms, listened carefully to the decreasing footsteps and once he was sure his brother was far enough, he silently climbed out of his bed and slightly opened the door. No one to be seen ! Slowly, he walked through the lightened corridors, stopping and checking around him now and then. He knew he shouldn't, but he really, really wanted to meet his new brother. He surely had to be in one of the rooms there. He knew he would get scolded if found out and it wasn't like him to disobey, but for once, his curiosity was overwhelming everything else.

He opened the doors one after the others, but all of them were leading to empty dark rooms. At first excited by this new game, he soon felt confused.

_Where is he ?_

There already were only four rooms left, the worst situated bedrooms since it was a dead end; it had only been used once, when guests of a ball couldn't go home because of a storm and there weren't enough guest bedrooms.

Almost giving up, he half-opened one of the doors, just casting a quick glance - actually not expecting anything anymore - but… There he was ! His night clothes on, his new brother was sitting on the bed, watching out of the window to the stars, as if he was able to see something there. Curious, Elliot approached behind him and looked outside, trying to discover what was fascinating the blond boy that much.

His warm breath must have betrayed him though, because the blond suddenly turned around and moved backwards, bringing his arms before him as if he was expecting to be hit. Surprise flashed through his heterochromatic eyes when he saw the intruder. He slowly put his arms down, but keeping a suspicious glare toward the younger boy.

_Uhm ! Which eye ?_

It has never happened in his dreams, but Elliot was having a lot of trouble to know in which eye to look, it seemed impossible to look into both of them at the same time.

-I'm Elliot ! You're Vincent right ?

-…

No answer. Just narrowed eyes looking at him as if he was a strange animal.

-We're brothers ! Isn't it great ? he stated and sat on the bed next to the older child, a huge smile on his face.

-…

Ow…his new brother didn't seem really talkative… But he couldn't give up just yet, right ? He looked kind of scared. He understood him, he'd also be scarred without his siblings.

-Don't worry, we'll find Gil and bring him here.

The suspicious glare turned into a burning one and this time, it was Elliot who moved backward.

-Uhm…isn't it how you call him ? he almost whispered.

The anger in the heterochromatic eyes soothed lightly and confusion took place, but he kept his silence, stubbornly.

Not really knowing what to say anymore, Eliot looked at the white blanket underneath him, his grasp on his toy tightening. It was the first time he felt this uncomfortable. He really had the feeling like he didn't have his place here. He had hoped to speak with the blond for the whole night, but his plans were obviously ruined. He had to leave then…

-Here ! – he showed the white rabbit he had taken with him from his bedroom; it had always been his favorite toy and he had thought it could comfort his new brother – I'm lending it to you for tonight ! You'll see, she's a great friend ! All fluffy and comfortable, she keeps my nightmares away !

His hesitant smile widened when he saw the other boy taking the cuddly toy from his hands, his face unreadable as he silently looked at it. The toy was simple, a smiling rabbit with no clothes, a fluffy little tail, it had some traces of brown colour though, it must have served for a few years already.

Then, without a warning, the grip on the toy tightened, his jaw clenched – his unreadable eyes turning into deep hate and anger - and he reached to the night table next to him on which laid a forgotten pair of scissors.

-Don't hold her so tightly, you're going to hurt her-

Frozen to the depth of his being, Eliot's smile vanished as he saw the boy in front of him stab his precious toy over and over, each new stab tearing the poor toy a little more; the crazy driven child cursing, **screaming** at the white rabbit. The door opened violently behind them and tall arms hold the heir back, cutting a halt to his own scream (he had been screaming ?), as two servants were trying to immobilize the other child. One of them successfully grabbed the scissors, but it was too late for the toy, while Vincent struggled when one of the servants caught his wrists, its head pitifully landed on the floor. The servant who had grabbed the scissors pushed them aside and forced the young boy to lay flat on the bed, the other still holding his wrists. The young heir barely heard what Ernest was saying – his brain merely noticing it actually was Ernest's voice - watching in horror as the maid who had just passed next to him, trying to make the blond drink a strange liquid. The child shook his head side to side, receiving some of the medicine on his face. His screams had changed into sobs, cries and tears and he kept calling his missing brother's name over and over, as if it would be the only person in the world who could ever help him.

Elliot gasped when he was lifted in the air and promptly leaving the room. One hand under his legs, the other soothingly rubbing against his back in an attempt to calm his trembles (oh right, he hadn't even noticed how much he was trembling), Ernest was leading toward the bedroom of his father. He had known it was a bad idea ! He would be lucky if Elliot wasn't traumatized by that scene. The shaking child was holding onto his neck tightly, his face nuzzled on the hollow of his shoulder, sobbing lightly. The older brother knew he shouldn't feel guilty or anything, but he did, he should have made sure his brother had really gone to bed; he should have expected that his curiosity would take the lead.

He didn't even take the time to knock on the door, he burst in the room of his father. The maid, who was currently with his father in bed, jumped out of it and took some clothes from the floor, covering herself as best as she could.

-That child is CRAZY ! he shouted.

Duke Nightray gave a dark glare to his son, more bothered by the fact he had been interrupted than anything else.

-Can't you let the servants take care of the problems ? he sighed, rubbing the fingers of his right hand onto his forehead..

-He completely destroyed the toy mother had bought for Elliot's birthday ! He's insane ! – he felt his brother holding onto him tighter - Stabbing a simple toy like that ! What if next time he stabs a real person ?

His father didn't seem the slightest affected by what was being said, on the contrary, he seemed to be waiting for a real serious matter. Wasn't that more than enough ?

-…Is that all ? – the lack of response of his son was obviously a yes – Just tell the servants tomorrow to buy a reserve of cuddly toys, I'm pretty sure telling him he can destroy as many toys as he wishes as long as he doesn't harm anyone could work, it's just a child after all.

Taking the conversation as over, he took the wrist of the maid and pulled her forward. She lead out a surprised gasped, as she fell on her knees in front of her master.

-So, where were we ?

With disgust, Ernest left the room. It was simply UNBELIEVABLE ! He had always respected his father, until today… The message was clear at least, the kid could be the most dangerous being in the world, he would still keep him as his adopted child. Just what was so special about the crazy child ? Burning from rage, he hold onto his brother (who was too absorbed into the traumatizing scenes he had just seen to focus on what was happening around him) tighter. As he crossed the way of the maid who had brought the sleeping medicine to the other child, he asked her to bring some for Elliot too.

Once arrived at his brother's bedroom, he gently put him on the bed and tried to make him let go of him, but the younger boy was holding on his hand as if letting go would mean his death. If he had found the way to the blond boy's bedroom too long just a few minutes ago, now it seemed way too close. He could swear he was still hearing him cry. With a sigh, the older tried to calm his brother as best as he could, waiting for the maid to come back.

She came back while he was softly running his fingers through his brother's hair - whispering reassuring words - with warm milk (in which she had put the medicine of course) and helped the traumatized boy to drink it. She then left and Ernest would have done the same if his younger brother hadn't asked him to stay with him, fear clearly visible in his eyes. Defeated, he took a chair and took the hand back in his, giving the young child a comforting smile, but only earning a scarred glare back.

He didn't know how long the medicine would take before being effective, but Elliot eventually slept in and he was able to leave the room, as quietly as possible. In the corridor, he could see his two brothers whispering furiously to each other. It wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about. Feeling his anger flowing back, he headed for them.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Elliot arrived at his first lesson of the day, he was surprised to see the blond boy listening to his teacher talking about manners. He stayed at the entrance, unsure of what to do, but once the teacher noticed him, he didn't have any other choice than to take his place. Right next to the cuddly toy killer ! He didn't dare to cast a glance at him, and the blond kept ignoring him anyway. He was really angry against the boy for what he had done and also scarred, really scarred, but…the boredom of the lesson was so intense he couldn't resist to try to start a discussion with the blond. In vain, the adopted child's attention was focused on the teacher only, ignoring each attempt of his so-called brother.<p>

And so the days passed on, the fear and anger the young heir felt toward his adopted brother slowly fading away, even though he tried to avoid his anger as much as possible – just in case – and his attempts for plays and conversations became more open, however, Vincent kept giving him cold shoulders over and over. He only spoke to the light brown haired boy if it was really necessary and the only times he was actually listening to him was when he was telling him about his dreams where Gilbert ("his weak point !" had he once stated proudly to his sister, but like her brothers, she didn't want to approach the boy more than necessary) appeared. He did witness other toy murders, but they seemed incredibly calm compared as what happened on the first night, as if it was more a task than something he really needed to do. He still didn't understand why his siblings kept trying to keep him away from the blond or told him to stay away from him though. They were family ! Siblings ! Why were they all so cold with him ? It was just so sad…

Time passed on and on. Weeks. Months. A certain routine taking place back in the Nightray mansion. And then he arrived…Gilbert Nightray.

* * *

><p>I guess some of you are surprised by Vincent's reaction ? Well, Vincent should witnessed the Tragedy Of Sablier, he was bound to snap at the slightest little reason. The reason here is because of the white rabbit reminding him of Alice, in case some of you hadn't understood.<p> 


End file.
